In this application we seek renewed support for our continued efforts to develop innovative neuroimaging technologies within the highly integrated multimodal framework of our P41 Regional Resource, the Center for Functional Neuroimaging Technologies (CFNT). The overarching goal of the CFNT is to provide technology resources to more closely examine and better understand the human brain in both health and disease. To this end, we seek to develop new techniques and advance existing technologies for acquisition and analysis of functionally specific images of the working brain, with unprecedented physiological precision and spatiotemporal resolution. To accomplish this goal, we propose to continue our core and collaborative research, service, training and dissemination activities. Central to this effort are our four core technology research and development projects, designed to improve and extend techniques for non-invasive magnetic resonance image analysis (Project 1) and acquisition (Project 2), electromagnetic source imaging (Project 3), and optical neuroimaging (Project 4). New for this cycle, an exciting new technology, integrated PET/MRI, will be explored within several of these projects. The Resource provides an essential interactive environment, within which an interdisciplinary team of highly skilled scientists, engineers, and clinicians with diverse expertise in multiple modalities and disciplines collaborate closely with our Center to advance the technical capabilities of the Center, while reciprocally enhancing their own research by applying the tools we co-develop. Finally, the Resource will continue to support service use of the Center's facilities by neuroscientists throughout the country, provide extensive training opportunities for students, fellows, and staff scientists, and seek to advance the field of brain mapping through active dissemination of new knowledge and technology.